The present invention relates to shelving in which the shelf brackets are attached at their rear ends to a supporting surface to extend forwardly in cantilever fashion and a shelf is supported on the upper surface of the shelf brackets. It is desirable to anchor the shelf against movement relative to the shelf brackets both in a direction lengthwise of the shelf and in a direction crosswise of the shelf. It has heretofore been proposed, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,900,085, to provide a strip at the underside of the shelf which is receivable in a notch in the shelf bracket, to anchor the shelf against movement crosswise of the shelf along the shelf bracket, and to notch the strip to receive the shelf bracket, to thereby anchor the shelf against lengthwise movement relative to the shelf bracket. With the arrangement disclosed in that patent, the notches in the strip must be at the precise location of the shelf bracket. However, the location and spacing of the shelf brackets frequently varies in different installations and the shelf and shelf bracket construction disclosed in the aforementioned patent is not adapted to accommodate different spacing or positioning of the shelf brackets relative to the shelf.